


I want this girl than any blue sky

by Dope_Douche



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dope_Douche/pseuds/Dope_Douche
Summary: Yeojin and Yerim watch Weathering with you together and played in the rain





	I want this girl than any blue sky

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this if you haven't watched Weathering with you but I don't think I wrote any spoilers.

Yerim has been planning this day for a long time. She's been waiting for the day to come, to watch Weathering with you with her friends. 

She absolutely enjoyed Kimi no nawa and wanted to watch Weathering with you next. Her friends also loved Kimi no nawa so they were willing to go the cinema with her

Yerim first invited Gowon, Hyunjin, Hyejoo and of course, Heejin because she knew the girl would definitely love to. 

Her plans didn't go as planned when the girls backed out last minute. They were all busy with something that. Of course she was a bit sad, she really wanted to watch the movie with her friends afterall.

That's when she scrolled through her phone and remembered that Yeojin also wanted to see the movie and kept pestering everyone three months ago to go with her and watch when it drops. 

Yerim went over to Haseul's to pick Yeojin up as soon as Yeojin agreed on going to the movies with Yerim. Of course they didn't get to leave in time as Haseul strictly told them not to gone for too long and take an umbrella with them since there was a storm that week.

"Ok mom~ " Yeojin playfully said as she didn't follow what Haseul said and left without taking an umbrella

"Shouldn't you bring a jacket? Since it's cold inside the cinema and it's going to rain later?" Yerim asked as they started walking out of the house.

"Nah, I don't get cold easily. Plus! if I ever get cold, I'll borrow your jacket!" Yeojin grinned at Yerim as Yerim sighed. "I'm not letting you borrow my jacket!" 

Yeojin pouted at her, "Liar! I know you will! You can't resist my cuteness" 

Yerim pretended to gag as Yeojin acted cute, poking her cheeks and all. It's true, she will let Yeojin borrow her jacket. 

°°° 

Once they got to the mall, they both got discounted popcorn and managed to get the best seats. It was unbelievably going great.

At the end of the movie, Yerim cried but Yeojin didn't. Yeojin teased Yerim for crying only to be playfully shoved away, "Some parts were sad ok?? You can't blame me for crying like a baby" Yerim stuck her tongue out at Yeojin

She wiped her tears away and rubbed her eyes. "The movie was great! But I like Kimi no nawa more." Yerim commented as they walked out of the cinema. 

"I agree. The story in Kimi no nawa was more diverse but I enjoyed watching weathering with you. 10/10 would recommend, while Kimi no nawa is 11/10" 

Yerim giggled at that. To Yerim this felt like a date, she doesn't know if Yeojin felt the same. She enjoyed being with Yeojin even though her friends literally ditched her. 

As they exit the mall, there was a sudden heavy rain. They both remembered Haseul telling them to bring an umbrella, but here they are. Waiting outside of the mall for the rain to stop. 

They couldn't go home, obviously. Yeojin didn't bring any umbrella and that was their fault for not bringing any. 

It felt like just one of the scenes in the movie. Just a rainy day in the city. 

Yeojin jokingly asked, "Where's a sunshine girl when you need one?" Yerim laughed at her comment.

As Yerim laughed, she closed her eyes, did a praying pose like the character Hina, in the movie. 

Yeojin laughed, to hide the fact that she was mesmorized by Yerim. For Yeojin, Yerim looked like an absolute angel at that moment. 

She couldn't hide the fact that she has a huge crush on this cheerful girl. 

Yeojin smiled sweetly as she watched Yerim slowly open her eyes. "It's confirmed, I'm not the sunshine girl" Yerim joked as they both giggled. 

The rain obviously wasn't stopping soon, they stood there for a good minute before Yeojin hears Yerim sigh. "I'm bored of standing here, waiting for the rain to stop" Yerim looked at Yeojin 

Her wide smile slowly showing, she takes Yeojin's hand in hers and pulls her out of the awnings. 

Yerim laughed as Yeojin panicked when the cold raindrops made contact with her clothes and skin. "Yerim! We might get sick!" 

"We won't get sick! Trust me!" Yerim insisted as she pulled Yeojin out in the middle. No cars were in sight. 

"Let's just play in the rain! We'll take a bath as soon as we get home" Yerim laughed, soon after, Yeojin joined in with Yerim running around in the rain while happily laughing.

Yerim kicked a clean puddle towards Yeojin as they both laughed. Yerim took off her jacket and threw it somewhere on the ground, revealing her buttoned up shirt tucked into her pants.

Yeojin kicked the puddle back at Yerim while smiling widely. Yerim stopped for a minute to look up at the sky. Yeojin took this as a chance to stare at Yerim. "The sunshine girl.. is here"

Yeojin jumped foreward and hugged Yerim tight. Yerim smiled widely as she returned the hug.

And just like in the movie, Yeojin thought, "Let the world go on chaos, I want this girl than any blue sky."

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from aff


End file.
